It is well-known to protect a previously formed and strapped bale of cotton by covering the bale with a bag. Existing bale bagging devices typically require a minimum of at least two laborers to extend an open end of a bag over a bale chute in preparation for the bale to be urged through the bale chute and subsequently into the bag. As well, at least two laborers must remain in position holding the bag on the bale chute until the bale is actually urged into the bag, which prevents the laborers from performing other necessary tasks during the bailing process. It is not uncommon during the process of urging the bale into the bale chute for the bale to become slightly off-center, at which time laborers frequently attempt to physically center the bale in the bale chute. In that cotton bales frequently weigh as much as 500 pounds, it is not uncommon for laborers to suffer injuries in attempting to manipulate the heavy bales. As well, typical bale bagging devices have many moving parts that can cause serious bodily injury in the instance that a laborer, working in close proximity to the device, entangles clothing, body parts, etc., therein.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved bale bagging assembly which addresses these and other shortcomings of the prior art.